Racism
Racism is a prejudice of believing members of one ethnic group are better than fellow human beings of another ethnic group based upon their race. Ethnicity is determined by an alleged complex mix of culture and genetics. From the 16th Century, when nationalism was born, onwards it was imagined that non-whites, and/or non-Anglo-Saxons, and/or non-Protestants were inferior, see WASP. This idea was used in the USA in a sick attempt to justify genocide and also Slavery, which was thwarted by great Liberal Abraham Lincoln. (Lincoln was a Republican but in those days many Republicans were liberal). Types of Racism The most obvious type of racism involves the Ku Klux Klan and violence caused by ethnic tension. These racists often claim that the white race is dying out, but eventually, >99% of America will be above half Caucasian as people mix around. Don't dare tell them that racial purity is fake, or else they could turn hostile. However, violence augmented by ethnic tension may not be that rare. The far more prevalent racism is the belief that others lack as good as a culture. For example, many Whites think that Blacks aren't as friendly to people outside of their race, and have a culture that causes them to be lazy. These slightly-racist people readily acknowledge that racial purity doesn't exist, but they may still believe in genetic differences between races. While it is true that some African-Americans often are shy outside their race, so are some Caucasians. Remember: Jews love money, but who doesn't? Australia for a long time had racist policies towards the native Australian Aborigines, and also had a racist policy called the White Australia Policy, which was ended during the mid-1960s. Racism is in no way confined to white Caucasians, the Ainu in Japan, for example, suffer from racial prejudice. How to fix racism If you fall in love with someone from another racial group and you are both compatible do what you both want, get married and/or start an interracial family. If you two are from different cultures, the mix of culture will contribute to a more diverse experience, and in the cases of Asians or Hispanics, the children can be bilingual. To see how well-mixed race people can succeed just look at Obama. Don't believe the Stereotypes about mixed-race people. Your children will be exposed to both cultures. (Being mixed race is not a problem if there are plenty of mixed race people around you. The author is of mixed Jewish and Non-Jewish descent and lives in a large multicultural British city.) Notice your surroundings. Do you see groups looking unmixed? Try to befriend people that are other races, it should be easier to talk to them when they are alone. Gently (careful!) show other people that they too are contributing to segregation. Go to a college where you are in a minority, or where there are no majorities if they offer courses that suit you. Plan to mingle with other colors as well as your own. Choose a subject that suits your talents and don't just follow the stereotype for your race or ethnic group. Find a non-race common interest, like a sport, especially if you are a minority in the club, etc. Don't refuse to acknowledge racial differences, instead realize that race is important, but only because people's decisions make/made it so. Remember we are all scatterlings of Africa, descended from the same African group from 70,000 years ago. Racism and xenophobia The term racism can frequently be used interchangeably with xenophobia. Still *Xenophobia is prejudice against foreigners who may be the same race as the prejudiced person. *Racism is prejudice against people of different ethnicity who may belong to the same Country as the prejudiced person. External links *Racism Videos The History of Racism A very long video Category:Discrimination Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Evil Category:Racism Category:Social issues Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Anti-Civil Rights